dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Torrn
The Torrnan (Torrnus torrnus) is a bipedal mammalian species native to Planet Cooler 202 (formerly Planet Mirocus). They served primarily as soldiers in Emperor Cooler's legions while was active. Because of their tendencies towards warring and high power levels, they were one of the most used races in Cooler's armies. Once The Planet Trade Organization disbanded, their race remained relevant in and connected to many intergalactic conflicts. The Torrn are a carnivorous species coming from a planet with very high gravity. They mostly prey on smaller predators, though they can are also known to feed upon similar-sized sentient beings. They are renowned for their agility and power; though, many Torrn (like Anango) are actually quite intelligent, clever beings. History Origins Primitive Torrn were first observed around 23 Million Before Age, marking them as one of the oldest extant species. Being a very bloodthirsty race, the Torrn spent much of their early years in massive inter-species wars, many of which were spurred by petty disagreements. Despite having massive, sprawling cities across their planet, most of them were near-ruined due to the constant battles. Their population was also kept in check as a result of the constant bloodshed. As the years progressed, the Torrn continuously built new civilizations over their old ones and continued warring. Especially important to their early history was when arrived on Planet Mirocus, and decimated over 75% of the population within seconds. Before he could destroy the planet, however, Buu was called away by , who had found the world of the . In the coming years, the different Torrnan cities still battled one another, but in a much smaller capacity. Their populations had barely recovered by the time Cooler found Planet Mirocus. Intergalactic Usage Around the 600 Age, a massive plague hit the Torrnan species and served as their second great decimation. Over 95% of the species was killed and many of the planet's cities were fully abandoned. Those Torrn who remained mostly lived in isolated communities in the wilderness thereafter. Several years later, some of Cooler's forces found Mirocus. Initially thinking the planet desolate, they went planet-side and began setting up a Planet Trade Organization outpost. Only after a few weeks did they notice that there was a sentient and strong species living there. A few skirmishers occurred between the PTO and the Torrn, with each side having victories. Finding that the Torrn could use energy (which was rare for potential servile species), Cooler's soldiers stopped the fighting and attempted to recruit the creatures. However, finding them so few in number from the recent plague, the emissaries set up breeding stations to let the Torrn breed safely and protect their young until adulthood. This proved a marvelous success, and their population re-grew rapidly. However, as almost all newly bred Torrn were sent off as soldiers upon reaching adulthood, the planet remained rather empty and was slowly depopulated. At the apex of Cooler's reign, the Torrn represented around 2% of his soldiers, and they were one of the most common races to populate his armies. When the Planet Trade Organization collapsed, most surviving soldiers did not return to their homeworld and instead started populating other planets. Even with the population on their homeworld decreasing to the low hundred-thousands, given the fact that off-world, various Torrn are repopulating on other planets, they are no longer considered a threatened species. Habitat Torrn evolved into community-based societies rather quickly. These small tribes were not connected to each other outside of trade-routes. As the species grew more advanced, technology was spread through trade. No self-proclaimed king was ever able to annex much of the species, however. Constant warring also prevented any one group from getting too powerful. Because of this, all Torrnan habitats are similar. Torrn live in small communities with paved roads and stone buildings. Some of the buildings may reach up to four stories high, though this is rare. All Torrnan cities are built on the ruins of older ones, so there are always reminders of the past nearby. Most Torrn live in houses by themselves or with family. It is rare for non-bonded, unrelated Torrn to live together. Both males and females are expected to defend their cities and war with nearby groups. In this case, they may leave their cities and march on other ones. Outside of warring, Torrn don't usually wander far from home. Since most cities are built near jungles and rivers, there is plenty of food nearby for them to hunt. For Torrn who have left their planet and have attempted to colonize other planets, they have not maintained their species' way of living. Instead, those Torrn prefer to use the style of Planet Trade Organization's buildings for creating their towns. Physiology Appearance A Torrnan is covered in yellow fur with sparse, darker fur around its upper arms, legs, and back. Their chests are hairless. On their torso, they have four arms, aside from their normal two coming from their shoulders, meaning they have six arms total. The four arms on their chests are smaller than their other two. They have only three fingers on each hand, one of which is a thumb. Down the back of their spine, they have two tails sprouting out (similar to what a fork looks like), which are small and bony, and which have sharpened bony points on their ends. Their faces are flat and wide, and they have two tusks jutting around from behind their jawbones. They have three narrow eyes spread across their face. Their knees bend backwards, and their legs are slightly bent at all times. Because of this, when they stand at full height, they are much taller than normal, at around 8 feet. Females are distinguished from males by the lack of two tails - they have only one - and a more muscular build. Lifestyle Torrn are born in groups of 2 to 4. Upon birth, they are taken by their fathers and are raised solely by him. The mother will still be around, but she is not expected to raise the children. In fact, the children are expected to collect enough food for her to eat. Once the father has nurtured them enough, teaching them how to live and hunt, or they reach sexual maturity, the Torrnan children are forced to leave his care. While males and females reach sexual maturity rather quickly, it is a cultural taboo for a male and female to have children together at such a young age. Generally, a couple will mate (for the purpose of reproduction) once they reach 25 to 30 years of age. Once a Torrn reaches 10 years of age, the four smaller arms on their torso will being to grow. These will finish growing by the time the Torrnan reaches the age of 12. A Torrnan, male or female, is not expected to serve in their city's army until their torso arms have fully grown in. Behavior The Torrn are a proud and bloodthirsty race, and they do not take slights lightly. This leads to many wrongs being righted by hostility. And despite them being bloodthirsty and lovers of battle, the Torrn are not a brutal race. They do not delight in torture or prolonging pain. They have much wisdom and intellect, and many were used by Cooler as transmission officers or pilots. Those in combat often work up strategies and tactics for their teams to use, even if they are not in charge. Torrn are also extremely loyal creatures; and after being conscripted by Cooler, they considered him their true leader. Whereas many other races were simply annexed and grudgingly served the tyrant, Torrn were legitimately loyal. Once he was killed, this loyalty reverted to each Torrn's commanding officer. Reproduction Torrn start having sex with one another as soon as they reach sexual maturity at the age of 7. However, they will use forms of birth control to prevent the female from getting pregnant. Torrn will not have sex for the purpose of reproduction until they have picked a mate for life. The process for picking a mate is actually quite simple: the female releases a special pheromone from her body, which will attract nearby males to her. She will then have sex with every male that shows up right then. The one who pleases her the most gets to be her mate. After she picks her mate, she will try to get pregnant the next time they have sex. The gestation period for Torrnan fetuses is 8 months. Torrn will typically have one or two generations of children. They may or may not have plenty of recreational sex in between having children, depending on the personalities of the individuals. Homosexual behavior is documented at 4% for males and 6% for females. Such individuals may or may not find a mate for life. Homosexual behavior is not taboo in the majority of Torrn cities. Despite this, only a rather small segment of the Torrnan population identifies themselves as homosexual. Diet and feeding Torrn hunt small land-based predators, which live in the forests just outside their cities. They may also hunt fish and aquatic mammals in the rivers they get their water from. While it is rare, some Torrn have been observed eating other Torrn to survive. Off-planet, Torrn are known to tear apart and eat other sentient races. Torrn usually eat two meals a day, breakfast and dinner, and in families, the father always eats first. The mother, who is brought food by her children, gets to eat second, and all of the children get to eat last, collectively. It is considered rude for a lower-class citizen to eat before an upper-class one. Longevity and mortality Male Torrn live for an average of 124 years. Female Torrn live for a slightly longer amount of time, at 127 years. Notably, males reach adulthood at around the age of 12 years, and they reach sexual maturity at around 7 years. Females also reach adulthood at around 12 years, and they reach sexual maturity at 7 years. The infant mortality rate is around 28% for those born on-planet. For the Torrn born in Planet Trade Organization breeding stations (or off-planet), the infant mortality rate is around 11%. Around 30% of males reach their species' expected lifespan; and for females, around 32% do. Torrnan soldiers have a high mortality rate in the field of battle at 78%. This is mainly due to their bloodthirsty nature and the fact that so many Torrn are used by Cooler. Technology Torrn, even though they are an intellectual and wise race, do not have much cutting-edge technology. All of their cities are built out of stone or wood, which, while lending itself to the creation of vast, esoteric ruins, does little to show for prowess of the species. Much of their cities are built on top of the old cities until Majin Buu destroyed most of them. After that, the species never really recovered in terms of expansion, and the ruins that remained, stayed where they were. New cities were mostly built in new regions from then on. Their only forms of transportation are slave-driven carriages or wooden boats. Torrn did not lack in the field of weaponry, however. Their energy-based weapons are amongst the most lethal in the galaxy. They have numerous energy-based guns and energy staves, and most cities are protected by energy turrets. In addition, many Torrn can harness the power of ki, and they will opt to use their ki reserves most of the time. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species